Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is the page where you nominate and put in your votes for users you see fit to be Rollbackers, Administrators or Bureaucrats. Your votes do not count, but they will help the current users already in these groups learn who users want as Admins. These users will be determined by the Bureaucrats. Rollbacks NgoRocktoro Well, Im back again, {C I erased to bottom two since this is a brand new thing {C Hey I'm NgoRocktoro! I usually contribute around here. I have seen a lot of VANDALISM around here, and I can't stand it! I want to at least help, but I can't because I am not an admin and such. Anyways, I'm not saying you should vote for me, I'm just saying I want to help around in this phenomenon. with King Joe, Matoro 1, and Wikishmid going inactive, who will help? {C You can even make me a temp. Rollback if you wish, until the attacks are over! {C Thank you, and again you don't have to vote for me, just think what is right.. {C -NgoRocktoro For #I'd vote for you. TW~ 01:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC)TW #Of course i will vote for you. After seeing what went down today we need rollbacks badly I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 19:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) #As much as the wiki is coming along these days, there should be some more rollbacks just in case, plus I think you've done well helping out. -Oonie #I agree with all off the above. DeltaStriker 22:03, May 26, 2012 (UTC) #I say: YUP! Lord Buzzer 02:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) #YUUUUUP! Do it!!!! JediForJesus #A Billion Percent Yesh! Ottax14 08:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Against #Sorry, but you don't seem to be the right person for rollback, in my opinion. And any shred of me having a change of heart was gone when you decided to insult me on my talkpage. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) #When someone bickers immaturely, they don't get a rank. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 16:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- CC-0413 Ok I'm gonna give this a shot. Similar to what Bub and Ngo said because of the increasing amount of vandalism and low amount of admins, I want to do my part to help this wiki. I helped deal with vandels and we need to help protect this wiki. I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 01:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC) For #Sure. - NgoRocktoro Against #Sorry, but I think you're too inexperienced. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ DeltaStriker Well, there's no harm in trying. I am an admin on Three other wikis, I have over 500 edits, and I have lots of pages. Also, I want this wiki to grow and prosper. I am currently working on fixing all the cleanup articles on the wiki. I have done three so far. So, that is why I want to be a rollback. DeltaStriker 00:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) For Well, I now think you would be a good rollback. You're doing exactly what a rollback should, editing bad pages. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 18:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments Don't know about this one. At first, all of your pages were either cleanups or stubs. However, once they were tagged you did clean them up. You don't seem to mean any harm to anyone here. To me you seem like an average user, not great but not horrible. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 05:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Administrator ---- Bureaucrat